


Don't Listen to Her

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [9]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I try not to, but sometimes, it doesn’t roll off and-and it makes me think I’m not good enough for you. That maybe…”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Don't Listen to Her

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: patronize.

Eddie could hear his mother’s voice as he came out of his room, feeling anger bubbling up inside of him at the way she spoke to Richie. He quickly walked towards the door, pushing his way past her and grabbed Richie’s hand, tugging him towards their bikes and calling out, “I’ll be home before nine, mom!”

Sonia tried calling out to him, but he ignored her as he and Richie took off down the street. They didn’t stop until they reached the ice cream shop and set their bikes outside. Richie went to reach for the door, but Eddie took his hand, pulling him down the alleyway.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asked, looking up at the other boy. As he ran out of the house with him, he had seen a brief glimpse of his face and it hadn’t been a happy expression.

“I’m fine,” Richie said, his response clipped. Eddie frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Richie then sighed, his shoulders sagging and his eyes averted to the ground. They stood in silence for several long seconds before Richie said, “I just get so fucking tired of how she talks to me.”

Eddie uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Richie, taking both his hands in his own, holding them tight. “Don’t listen to her, Rich.”

“I try not to, but sometimes, it doesn’t roll off and-and it makes me think I’m not good enough for you. That maybe…” Richie shook his head as he trailed off. 

Eddie frowned again and let go of one hand, gently lifting Richie’s chin so they were looking at each other again. He smiled softly up at him. “You want to know something, Richie? I don’t give a shit what she says about you and you shouldn’t either because you are the only boy I love and the only boy I am ever going to love.”

Richie sucked in a breath and looked on the edge of tears at Eddie’s words. “We’re still just teenagers, Eds, you can’t know that for sure.”

“Do you think you could ever love anyone else?”

Richie shook his head. “Never. You’re it for me, Eds. I can’t even imagine ever being with anyone else.”

Eddie smiled again, stepping even closer to Richie. “You’re it for me too, Richie. I know you are.” He leaned up and pressed his lips against Richie’s in a soft kiss. It was risky doing this. They may have been in an alleyway, but that didn’t mean people couldn’t see them, but neither of them cared much. Richie cupped Eddie’s face and kissed him back and they exchanged a couple of soft, slow kisses before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, Eddie.”

They stood there for a moment before Eddie took Richie’s hands again. “Ready to get some ice cream?”

Richie nodded, allowing himself to be led out of the alleyway and into the ice cream shop.


End file.
